A Story about Pain
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Kagome yang terpuruk pasca Inuyasha memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Kembali dikejutkan dengan sepucuk surat yang Sesshomaru bawakan untuknya / A-ku datang Inu-yasha/ Dan, semuanya menjadi gelap.
1. Chapter 1

.** Disclaimer : Inuyasha – Rumiko Takahashi**

**Pairing : Inuyasha – Higurashi Kagome**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

**A Story about Pain**

**By **

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Sosok berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Sosok bernama Miroku itu berjalan menghampiri sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

"Kagome" panggil pemuda berambut hitam itu

"…."

"Kagome" panggil Miroku lagi

"…."

"Kagome"

"…."

Tidak ada respon, sosok yang masih mematung di depan jendela itu sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi Miroku jika Kagome tidak merespon panggilannya. Miroku memandang gadis berambut hitam itu. Mata indah itu kini redup, kelam. Senyum yang selalu bertengger di bibir ranum itu kini tidak ada lagi. Wajah itu pun kini sudah tampak tirus dan kusam. Rambut sekelam malam yang dulunya selalu tertata rapi itu kini berantakan. Miroku menghela napas berat. Sampai kapan dirinya melihat Kagome terus begini? Sampai kapan sahabat yang di sayanginya ini seperti ini?

Tanpa disadari oleh Miroku, air mata yang sudah 2 tahun ini ia tahan kini meluncur keluar dari matanya. Dalam diam Miroku menangis, merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menemani sang sahabat di saat sahabatnya membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagai. Miroku merasa terlambat, merasa bersalah karena dirinyalah Kagome jadi seperti ini. Kagome gila ya Kagome gila. Sahabatnya itu gila dan itu karena kesalahannya. Andai saja waktu itu dia tidak meninggalkan Tokyo pasti Kagome tidak akan depresi dan berujung gila seperti sekarang ini.

Miroku mendongakkan kepala saat sebuah tangan memegang bahunya. Mata itu membulat seketika saat tahu siapa yang memegang bahunya.

"K-kagome" ucapnya

"Kenapa kau menangis, Miroku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Flashback**

Naruto tidak pernah habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Dia memang tahu jika semua kekasihnya itu keras kepala dan selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri tapi dia juga tahu bahwa kekasihnya si Inuyasha tidak akan pernah mungkin pergi meninggalkan apartement yang sudah 3 tahun mereka tinggali dan memilih pindah ke apartement yang baru dengan alasan bahwa apartement yang mereka tinggali jauh dari kantornya. Oh, ayolah sudah 3 tahun mereka menempati apartement ini kenapa baru sekarang si kekasihnya itu berkomentar.

"Kau akan pindah sendiri tanpa membawaku?" tanya Kagome sinis

Inuyasha tidak menggubris pertanyaan kekasihnya, dia masih terlalu sibuk dengan barang-barangnya yang akan ia bawa ke apartement barunya nanti.

"Inuyasha" panggil Kagome

"…."

Kagome tidak menjawab dia seakan menulikan pendengarannya.

"Inuyasha" suara Kagome mulai meninggi tapi Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

"…."

"Hei, Inuyasha! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu bukan dengan tembok"

"Tanpa ku jawab pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kagome" ucap Inuyasha datar

Inuyasha memandang datar kekasihnya itu sedangakan yang dipandang malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tak ingin membawaku bersamamu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" ucap Kagome lirih.

Inuyasha berjalan menghampiri Kagome, merengkuh sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya. Kagome menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang sang kekasih. Inuyasha memeluk tubuh Kagome mencoba menenangkan gadisnya yang kini hampir menangis.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kagome"

Kagome mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau memilih pindah ke apartement baru? Apa kau sudah tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku lagi?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan kepindahanku ini padamu dan kupikir kau sudah mengerti Kagome"

"Ta-

Perkataan Kagome terputus karena Inuyasha menyelah ucapannya

"Dan aku tak ingin kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak atas keputusanku ini"

Ya, Inuyasha memang sudah menjelaskan keputusannya untuk pindah dari apartement mereka seminggu yang lalu. Tapi Kagome merasa dia butuh penjelasan lebih dari 'karena apartement itu lebih dekat dengan kantorku yang baru'. Oh ayolah, insting seorang Kagome mengatakan jika kekasihnya itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan Kagome tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kepindahan Inuyasha ke apartementnya yang baru dan selama itu pula Kagome sangat sulit menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Seperti hari ini, Kagome sedang berdiri di apartement Inuyasha, berulang kali dirinya menekan-nekan bel tapi tetap saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Kagome melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 9 malam, dan sudah dua jam lamanya dia berdiri di depan pintu apartement Inuyasha dan kini perutnya sudah berteriak minta di isi. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa Kagome meninggalkan apartement Inuyasha dan pergi mencari restoran terdekat. Kagome sudah sampai di restoran setelah memesan makanan dan segelas orange juice dia pun mencari tempat duduk dan pilihannya tertuju pada tempat duduk yang berada di pojokan restoran.

Kagome mengetuk-getuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya sampai sebuah pemandangan menghentikan kegiatannya itu. Inuyasha berada di restoran yang sama dengan Kagome, tapi, tunggu dulu, ada seorang gadis berada disampingnya bergelayut mesra di lengan Inuyasha. Kagome yang merasa cemburu langsung menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Inuyasha?" panggil Kagome

Merasa namanya di panggil Inuyasha pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Kagome berdiri di belakangnya sekarang. Inuyasha yang sudah dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya memandang Kagome datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Inuyasha dingin

Kagome memandangi kekasihnya itu, hatinya sakit saat nada dingin terlontar dari bibir Inuyasha.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada disini Inuyasah"

"Itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Inuyasha datar

Gadis yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Inuyasha akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis ini, Inuyasha?"

"Tidak"

Betapa terkejutnya Kagome saat mendengar jawaban Inuyasha tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mengenalku" tanya Kagome heran

"Inuyasha tidak mengenalmu, sebaiknya kau pergi saja gadis pengganggu" ucap gadis itu

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kagome "Seenaknya saja kau menyebutku gadis pengganggu"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu" ucap gadis itu sengit "Kenapa orang asing sepertimu mengaku mengenal Inuyasha?"

'Apa dia bilang? Dia bilang aku ini orang asing. Dasar gadis genit tidak tahu diri. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku ini adalah kekasih Inuyasha' batin Kagome

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku adalah ke-

"Cukup Kagome!" bentak Inuyasha"

Ucapan Kagome terputus karena Inuyasha menyela perkataannya dengan membentaknya. Kagome yang tidak pernah menerima bentakan Inuyasha membeku di tempat. Dia tidak pernah melihat Inuyasha semarah ini padanya. Tapi apa salahnya? Apa kesalahan yang dibuatnya sehingga Inuyasha membentaknya seperti ini?

"K-kau membentakku?"

" …."

"Kenapa kau membentakku?"

"…."

"Apa salahku?"

"…."

"Inuyasha! jawab aku."

Suara Kagome dan isakan yang keluar dari bibir ranum itu menarik perhatian pengunjung restoran dan mereka pun menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung.

Inuyasha tidak menjawab dia malah menepis dengan kasar tangan Kagome yang berada di kemejanya. Kagome yang menerima perlakuan kasar dari kekasihnya itu hanya memandang tidak percaya. Dengan terisak-isakan Kagome bekata.

"Kenapa kau kasar begitu padaku?" ucap Kagome lirih

"…."

"Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan gadis ini?" tanya Kagome seraya menunjuk gadis yang masih setia merangkul lengan Inuyasha

"…."

"Apa keputusanmu untuk pindah dari apartement kita juga karena gadis itu?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Inuyasha?"

"…."

"Inuyasha!"

"Cih, kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa harus bertanya lagi. Dasar bodoh" ucap Inuyasha dingin

Inuyasha menarik pergelangan tangan gadis bernama Kikyo di sebelahnya, menyeretnya keluar dari restoran terkutuk itu meninggalkan Kagome yang masih diam tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah kesekian kalinya Kagome menghubungi ponsel Inuyasha, mengirimnya SMS tapi tetap saja Inuyasha tidak pernah membalas pesannya. Sejak kejadian seminggu lalu di restoran, Kagome terus menghubungi Inuyasha, mencarinya di apartement dan kantornya hanya untuk mengetahui tentang penjelasan dari perkataa laki-laki itu tempo hari. Jujur saja, Kagome tidak percaya bahwa Inuyasha mengkhianati dirinya. Dia yakin sekali jika Inuyasha hanya bercanda dan mencoba untuk mengetest seberapa besar cintanya pada pemuda itu. Ya, walaupun dengan cara berpura-pura kencan dengan gadis lain. Kagome yakin itu, seorang Inuysaha tidak akan mungkin mengkhianati seorang Kagome karena dia adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir dari pemuda tersebut. Tapi, tetap saja dia takut jika apa yang di katakan Inuyasha itu benar, dia masih terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Kagome masih belum siap untuk ditinggalkan oleh Inuyasha, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah 5 tahun bersama dan jika itu benar terjadi, Inuyasha meninggalkannya, mengkhianatinya dengan memilih bersama gadis bernama Kikyo itu mungkin mati adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

Kagome sedang memandangi foto Inuyasha. Memeluknya erat, mengelus permukaan foto tersebut, seakan foto itu benar-benar Inuyasha. Haah, betapa Kagome sangat merindukan sosok itu.

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Suara ponsel Kagome menggema ke penjuru kamarnya. Dengan malas Kagome mengangkatnya. Dahi Kagome berkerut saat Private Number tertulis di layar ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

"Moshi-moshi"

"…."

Emosi Kagome semakin memuncak saat orang yang ada di seberang sana tidak merespon panggilannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menutup telpon i-

"Ini aku"

"I-inuyasha"

"…."

"Apa ini benar kau?"

"Ya"

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menghubungimu tapi kau tak pernah menjawab panggilannku, aku juga datang ke kantormu tapi aku tak pernah bisa bertemu ke denganmu. Setiap aku pergi ke apartementmu, kau juga tidak ada disana dan apartementmu selalu sepi. Oh ya kata tetanggamu kau jarang pulang kesana, apa itu benar? Dan a-aku merindukanmu Inuyasha" ucap Kagome panjang lebar

"…."

"Inuyasha?"

"…."

"Kau masih disana?"

"…."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kita putus"

**To be Countinue**

** Pojok Suara :**

Fic pertama saya untuk fandom Inuyasha. Bagaimana? Apa pembaca menyukainya? Jika responnya cukup baik, saya akan melanjutkan chapter berikutnya.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

.** Disclaimer : Inuyasha – Rumiko Takahashi**

**Pairing : Inuyasha – Higurashi Kagome**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

.

.

.

.

.

**A Story about Pain**

**By **

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Sebelumnya….

"Inuyasha?"

"…."

"Kau masih disana?"

"…."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kita putus"

.

.

.

.

.

**#KagomePOV**

"Kita putus"

Ya Tuhan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia katakan itu padaku

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Inuyasha"

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon. Dengar! Aku tidak bisa bersamumu lagi"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi?"

"Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Aku rasa kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa maksudku"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin jawaban yang seperti itu"

"…."

"Jelaskan! Jelaskan mengapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku lagi?" suaraku mulai meninggi

Kau tidak menjawab dan tangisku mulai pecah. Aku takut, aku takut apa yang menjadi ketakutanku selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

"Jawab aku Inuyasha!"

"Aku mencintai orang lain"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang paling aku takutkan. Ya Tuhan, mengapa harus begini?

"Hahaha… Kau mencintai orang lain? Siapa? Apa gadis brengsek itu?

Aku berusaha tertawa, tertawa pilu tepatnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan tangisku yang semakin lama semakin terdengar kencang.

"Ya, aku mencintai gadis itu, karena itu jangan menggangguku lagi"

Tut…. Tut… tut…

Suara telepon diputus, pertanda pembicaraan ini telah berakhir. Ya, Tuhan. Benarkah ini? Benarkah apa yang ia katakan itu? Mimpikah ini Tuhan?

Aku menangis dalam diam. Menumpahkan semua emosiku, dadaku sesak, aku terisak-isak dalam gelap malam. Bahuku naik turun menandakan betapa sakitnya aku saat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentangmu sejak pembicaran kita di telepon tempo hari. Musim pun telah berganti dan tepat di pertengahan musim gugur setelah setahun kepergianmu. Aku menemukannmu, menemukan orang yang kucintai. Bahkan, aku pikir rasa cinta untukmu itu masih ada.

Ah! Menyedihkan sekali. Ketika kau memutuskan hubungan denganku. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu dan berharap suatu saat nanti kau akan bersamaku lagi.

Setiap malam aku selalu pergi ke tempat dimana kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Merayakan ulang tahunmu, itupun aku masih melakukannya. Pergi ke bioskop setiap akhir pekan. Memberi makan burung-burung merpati di taman kota setiap sore. Melakukan kegiatan yang pernah kulakukan bersamamu dulu.

Aku gila. Aku merasa bodoh mencintai orang sepertimu. Aku buta karena cintaku padamu. Tapi, bukankah cinta itu buta? Bukankah cinta membutakan orang yang jatuh kepadanya? Bukankah cinta memang gila. Gila karena logika tak akan bisa sejalan dengan perasaan.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Pantulan seorang gadis yang tak peduli dengan semua yang orang-orang katakan. Orang-orang yang mengatakan aku bodoh.

"Bodohkah aku yang mencintai anak manusia sepertimu?"

"Bodohkah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

Aku masih setia mencintaimu. Masih setia bertahan untuk menunggumu. Masih sangat kuat untuk mencarimu. Aku merindukanmu, merindukan hangatnya pelukmu, lembutnya belaimu. Aku merindukan segalanya tentangmu. Matamu, rambutmu, suaramu, sentuhanmu, senyummu dan ciumanmu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu Inuyasha"

**#Kagome POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#Normal POV**

Setahun sejak kepergian Inuyasha, Kagome menjadi pribadi yang suka menyendiri. Dia tidak mau makan, tidak mau di kunjungi siapapun dan hari-harinya hanya di habiskan dengan duduk di depan jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang ia pandangi dari balik jendela kamarnya itu. Sahabat-sahabatnya pun sudah berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan dirinya tapi dia lebih memilih diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran dan dunianya sendiri tidak memperdulikan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hingga di Sabtu pagi kedatangan Sesshomaru kakak kandung Inuyasha membuat Kagome kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Sesshomaru yang datang ke kediaman Kagome dengan sebuah amplop coklat yang Inuyasha titipkan untuk Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha menitipkan ini padaku untukmu, Kagome" ucap Sesshomaru

"Apa ini Sessho-nii?" tanya Kagome

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau membukanya, Kagome"

Kagome membuka amplop coklat itu mengeluarkan isi yang ada di dalamnya. Lima lembar photo dirinya dengan Inuyasha. Photo pertama saat dia dan Inuyasha berada di taman bermain, itu adalah kencan pertama mereka. Photo kedua dan ketiga adalah saat festival kembang api yang diambil dua tahun lalu. Disana Inuyasha terlihat gagah dengan Kagome yang memeluk lengannya, mereka sangat bahagia saat itu. Photo keempat adalah photo Kagome sendiri dengan menara Eiffel sebagai latarnya. Ah! Betapa dia sangat merindukan saat-saat itu. Dan photo yang terakhir adalah photo Inuyasha sendiri. Didalam photo itu Inuyasha terlihat kurus, rambutnya tak seputih biasanya, terlihat kusam dan berantakan, matanya juga tak secoklat seingat yang Kagome tahu. Wajah tan itu pun tampak tirus dan kusam. Kagome memicingkan matanya, mengingat-ingat kapan photo ini di ambil. Seingatnya wajah Inuyasha tidak sepucat ini saat terakhir dia bertemu dengannya.

"Apa ini gambar Inuyasha, Sessho-nii?" tanya Kagome seraya menunjuk photo Inuyasha yang di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sesshomaru.

"Aku tidak yakin ini dia, dia tampak berbeda sekali disini"

Sesshomaru hanya tersenyum miris pasalnya dia tahu kenapa adik laki-lakinya itu tampak berbeda sekali di photo itu.

'Kagome, aku tidak yakin kau akan tegar setelah tahu yang sebenarnya' batin Sesshomaru miris

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Higurashi, sebenarnya Sesshomaru tidak sanggup untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada Kagome. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Kagome berhak tahu hal yang sudah dia dan keluarganya tutupi selama setahun ini. Sesshomaru memijit pangkal hidungnya, saat ini kepalanya sakit sekali. Memikirkan hal ini membuatnya nyaris gila.

'Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Ototou' batin Sesshomaru lagi

Kagome sedang memandangi photo Inuyasha saat sebuah surat jatuh kepangkuannya. Kagome mengambil surat itu. Membukanya dan dia menyadari bahwa surat itu adalah surat yang di tulis oleh Inuyasha. Ya, dia sangat mengenal tulisan tangan Sasuke.

"Sessho-nii" panggil Kagome

"I-iya, ada apa Kagome?" tanya Sesshomaru

"Apa surat ini juga untukku?"

"S-surat?" tanya Sesshomaru heran

Kagome menganggukkan kepalanya. Dahi Sesshomaru tampak berkerut, dia tidak tahu jika Inuyasha juga menaruh surat di amplop coklat itu.

"Apa kau yakin itu surat dari Inuyasha?" tanya Sesshomaru lagi

"Ya, aku sangat yakin Sessho-nii. Aku kenal sekali dengan tulisan tangannya" jawab Inuyasha

"Kalau begitu buka dan bacalah isi surat itu, Kagome" perintah Sesshomaru yang kemudian dipatuhi oleh Kagome.

Kagome membuka surat dari Inuyasha dan kemudian membacanya sedangkan Sesshomaru mendengarkan isi surat yang dibaca oleh Kagome tersebut dengan seksama. Dia juga penasaran dengan isi surat yang tulis oleh ototounya itu.

Tokyo, 05 Januari 2005

Untuk Higurashi Kagome,

Saat kau membaca surat ini, disaat itu pula aku sudah tidak ada disisimu lagi. Maafkan atas semua kesalahanku padamu. Maafkan juga karena aku telah berbohong dan mengatakan aku mencintai orang lain. Sesungguhnya tidak ada orang lain yang pantas aku cintai selain kau, Kagome. Aku hanya bingung waktu itu. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepadamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, tapi itu harus. Dengan terpaksa aku menelponmu, padahal saat itu aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi, aku urungkan niatku itu. Aku takut kau akan mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan aku takut bila kau menangis. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis.

Kau tahu bagaimana persaanku malam itu?

Memutuskan hubungan denganmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai orang lain itu sangat menyiksaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku orang yang kau anggap sebagai malaikat di hidupmu membuatmu terluka.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang, seolah-olah aku memang tidak mencintaimu lagi agar kau percaya dan menjauh dariku. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil kau menjauh dariku untuk selamanya. Aku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku senang karena kau tidak perlu melihat dan mengantarku menuju gerbang kematian dan sedih karena di sisa-sisa hidupku kau orang yang kusayangi tidak dapat menemaniku.

Minggu pertama tanpamu sangat menyiksaku. Tapi, aku dapat melaluinya, awalnya memang sulit karena aku sudah terlanjur terbiasa dengan adanya hadirmu. Aku merindukanmu, Kagome sangat merindukanmu.

Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menjauh darimu?

Penyakit itu muncul di awal musim dingin lalu saat aku berkunjung ke rumah Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku tidak tahu mengapa hidungku mengeluarkan darah. Aku pikir mungkin itu karena efek cuaca ekstrim yang melanda Konoha waktu itu. Darah pun mulai berhenti mengalir dari hidungku tapi setelah itu aku mengalami nyeri hebat di tulang dan persendianku yang menyebabkan aku tak sadarakan diri. Aniki membawaku ke Rumah Sakit dan saat itu semua kebahagianku hilang. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dengan dokter yang merawatku. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku mengidap kanker. Ya, penyakit mematikan itu bersarang di tubuhku.

Aku tidak peduli dengan penyakit dan hidupku yang tidak lama lagi. Aku hanya peduli denganmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku menceritakan kematianku sendiri pada dirimu? Apa yang terjadi bila kau tahu? Apakah kau akan menangis seperti Kaa-san? Ah! Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin kau menangisiku. Aku tidak ingin kau bersama orang sekarat sepetiku. Kau layak bahagia walau tanpa aku, Kagome.

Hei, kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya di kemoterapi itu sayang?

Sakit sekali, begitu sakitnya sampai aku berharap Tuhan memanggilku lebih cepat. Setelah kemoterapi selesai aku harus menahan mual yang sangat hebat, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Perutku seperti di tinju saja. Tidak hanya itu, terkadang aku mengalami kesulitan untuk bernapas, rasanya sesak sekali.

Aku takut mati, aku takut tidak bisa bertemu dengan dirimu lagi. Walaupun kau tahu aku akan dipanggil juga kan? Cepat atau lambat, semua hanyalah masalah waktu saja.

Haah, sepertinya waktuku sudah tiba Kagome.

Percayalah, walaupun ragaku tak bersamamu tapi cintaku akan selalu melekat di hatimu. Maafkan aku karenaa aku pergi tanpa berpamitan dahulu denganmu. Maaf, karena sebelum aku pergi aku membuatmu menangis dan tidak sempat membuatmu bahagia.

Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Tetaplah hidup demi aku, Kagome. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Jika kau merindukan aku, lihat saja langit malam. Aku akan melihatmu dari sana.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

Aishiteru, Kagome

Sayounara.

Yang mencintaimu,

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru memeluk tubuh Kagome yang hampir ambruk ke lantai. Gadis berparas cantik itu kini menangis dalam pelukan Sesshomaru, membuat para maid di kediaman itu berhamburan untuk menghampiri nona mereka. Ayah dan Ibu Kagome yang baru saja pulang langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu saat mendengar suara teriakan putrid mereka.

"Inuyasha" ucap Kagome lirih

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Inuyasha?"

Air mata Kagome mengalir deras membasahi wajah tan itu. Kagome berteriak memanggil nama Inuyasha, sesekali dia tertawa kemudian menangis kembali sambil menggumamkan nama Inuyasha. Begitu seterus hingga Kagome tak sadarkan diri dan di larikan ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah, setelah hari itu Kagome bagikan seonggok tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dia menganggap Inuysaha masih ada di dunia. Melamun dan memandangi langit malam adalah hal yang setiap hari ia lakukan. Kagome tidak mau makan sehingga tubuhnya menjadi kurus.

Kagome hanya berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya memandang langit gelap yang selalu menjadi kegiatannya setiap malam. Miroku baru saja pulang beberapa menit lalu meninggalkan Kagome dalam kesepiannya lagi.

"Aku merindukanmu" ucap Kagome

Bening-bening kristal meluncur keluar dari mata beriris caramel itu. Kagome memeluk lengannya, dia merasa hampa sejak kepergian Inuyasha. Kagome beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, di langkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju kamar mandi. Dinyalakannya shower dan seketika itu air mengguyur tubuhnya yang hanya berlapiskan kemeja putih kebesaran. Kagome terduduk di lantai. Tangan tan itu mendekap kedua kakinya. Ditumpahknnya tangisnya itu. Di dalam sepi Kagome menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Menangisi nasib cintanya yang berakhir menyedihkan. Merutuki Tuhan yang dengan tega memberikan cobaan ini kepadanya.

Kagome bangkit mengambil pisau yang berada di dekat westafel. Dia sudah memutuskannya, ia akan menyusul Inuyasha. Ya, dia akan menyusul pemuda itu. Kagome menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan seketika itu darah mengalir mengotori lantai dan kemejanya. Kagome membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai yang dingin, menunggu malaikat kematian untuk menjemputnya. Kagome meremas dadanya, dia merasa sulit untuk bernapas. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk dia pergi. Kagome tidak akan sanggup lebih lama lagi di dunia tanpa adanya Inuyasha dan seperti janjinya waktu itu jika Inuyasha pergi ia juga akan ikut pergi.

"A-aku datang Inu-yasha" ucapnya hampir tak terdengar

Kagomw memejamkan matanya dan kegelapan abadi pun menyambutnya.

The End

Pojok Suara :

Walah! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Hahaha, bagaimana? Apa pembaca menyukainya? Saya harap begitu.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Mind to review?


End file.
